


Flair

by voculae (northernMagic)



Series: Contrary to popular belief: drabbles from the workplace [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/pseuds/voculae
Summary: When Bond falls, he doesn't fight the feeling.





	Flair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [oh mercy, i implore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496859) by [sleeponrooftops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops). 



> "He’s given up caring, really, and if he’s going to fall for his quartermaster, then he’s going to do it with flair."

He had been burned so many times, but still he fell in love like he did everything else: hard, fast, with no regard for life nor limb. So, if karma dictated that he must fall for his skinny, smug, bespectacled nerd of a Quartermaster, then by God he was going to fall with flair.

He didn't know if, this time, he could get back up. Or if he wanted to.

But that was fine. Q was there, waiting for him on the ground. In their own way, neither of them were much for flying. Where Q walked, Bond would follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to remix this or any of my other works (with attribution) and drop a link back to me (voculae on tumblr).


End file.
